A Brother's Love
by Mysticbreeze327
Summary: A messenger comes to Iron Town, seeking Ashitaka's help. His sister Kaya is dying and as her last request she wishes to see her brother again. How will San react to Ashitaka going to help this mysterious girl? A race for survival
1. Chapter 1

**Very Short Summary because I'm too lazy to actually write the whole one: **A messenger comes to Iron Town, seeking Ashitaka's help. His sister Kaya is dying and as her last request she wishes to see her brother again.

**AN: **I don't know how old Kaya really is so I'm going to say she's fourteen, so don't complain please.

**Prologue:**

The wise woman sat next to a low bed, her eyes downcast and her head bowed. A fourteen year-old girl lay on the bed, her breath shallow and eyes closed. Suddenly, to the wise woman's surprise, her eyes shot open, revealing cloudy brown eyes. "Ashitaka!" she gasped, her mouth opening a tiny slit. "Bring Ashitaka to me!"

The wise woman opened her eyes wide, "But, but, no one knows where he is Princess Kaya." Then she bowed her head once more. "As you wish milady."  
>Kaya gave a contented sigh and relaxed again, sinking into a deep slumber.<p>

The wise woman got up from her sitting position and walked quietly to the door, lifting up the flap that led outside. Walking into the village square she tapped gently on a young man's shoulder. "Kazuki," she said in a croaking voice. "I have an important talk for you. You must go find Ashitaka and bring him back to us. It's Princess Kaya's last wish."

The young man's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Why me? You could ask any of the older wise men to go. Chie-san, you should choose someone else."

The wise woman looked sternly at him. "You were Ashitaka's best friend and cousin and you are most likely to be able to convince him to return. "No go!" Turning around she headed back to the medicine den, where Kaya was currently kept.

"Yes Chie-san," Kazuki said respectfully. Going to his hut where he lived alone, he gathered his few possessions and went to the stables to saddle up his female red elk, Tsuki, meaning "moon" because of the crescent shaped mark on her forehead.

An hour later he left his home of 18 years (**AN**: both he and Ashitaka are 18) to find his best friend who a year ago had walked under this very arch never expecting to return.

**Chapter 1: **

A lone figure on top of the hill was silhouetted in the dawn light, looking down on the slumbering Iron Town. Though the man didn't know it, the village had changed much, starting as a dirty crowded town that revolved around industry, and changing into a quiet village with one main factory in the middle surrounded by spread out houses, each with its own private garden. There also were 4 main gates and 1 plaza where the villagers went to get their rations of rice and other goods. The mounted figure started to pick his way down the steep hill, his red elk jumping from rock to rock.

The guard at the top of the gate looked down nervously at the dark figure beneath him, standing silently at the gate. Turning to his companion, he whispered, "Is it Ashitaka? It sure looks like him." That was true, the figure looked exactly as Ashitaka had looked when he had first come to Iron Town, carrying the two injured men. The same straw cloak and hat, along with the weird hide leggings. A short sword hung by his side in a small scabbard and a bow with quiver full of arrows was slung on his back.

"No." she replied. "It can't be. I don't remember him leaving yesterday and that red elk is definitely not Yakul. It's much to small and it has a different shape on it's forehead."

"How can you see that?" he said, amazed that she could see these small details in the near darkness.

The woman rolled her eyes and shifted her gun in her hands. "Stupid men," she muttered. "They're so blind. And idiots."

"Hey!" the man explained. The two bickered for a few moments but a small cough brought their attention back to the still figure underneath them.

Leaning forward, the woman shouted at the person. "Who goes there and what do you want!"

The man (as they soon discovered he was) said, "I wish to speak with your leader, Lady Eboshi (**AN:** he heard about her during his travels ok….) and Prince Ashitaka if he's here."

"Prince?" the two guards exchanged looks, eyebrows raised. "Ok stranger you can only enter when the sun rises…"

"It's out town policy," the woman said apologetically, receiving a glare from the man for interrupting him, "so you must wait outside for a couple hours. Also leave your weapons where you are and we will later collect them."

"That's fair," he replied. Placing his bow and sword on the ground he sat on his red elk, waiting.

Four hours later the two guards called the man, "Ok stranger, you may enter now. Go see Gonza, our captain of the guard, and ask him to take you to Lady Eboshi." Giving the signal, men below them inside Iron Town, turned great wheels, which opened the gate.

The mounted man raised his hand in a salute and gently nudging his elk with his toes he walked through the gate and into the town beyond. Immediately people turned towards him muttering to their neighbors' shrewd comments.

A big man pushed himself through the crowd, his moustache quivering gently and a large sword clenched in his fist. "Halt stranger. What do you want?"

The man, suspecting that this was Gonza said, "The guards at the gate told me to go to you to ask where Lady Eboshi." The look in Gonza's eyes confirmed his suspicions, and growling dangerously, he took the elks reins and started to lead them to a large building in the center of the square.

"In here," he said gruffly.

The man paused before the door and shrugged off his straw cloak, slipped his leggings off, and took of his straw hat, revealing a young clear face and tousled brown hair.

The curious bystanders gasped. The young man looked uncannily like Ashitaka, with the same high cheekbones and brown eyes. Also, his clothes were the same as Ashitaka's, just different shades of green instead of blue. The only difference was his hair, which was swept into a high bun.

The teen walked into the building, stopping as the inhabitants turned to face him. One was Prince Ashitaka, the other was an older woman wearing a red loose shirt decorated with fans, dark blue pants, and a long blue overcoat, and lastly a girl their age with three red marks on her face large earrings, and a necklace that seemed to be made of claws. She was beautiful, but in a way that was different from most girls. She had a type of wild beauty, unmarred by makeup and fancy clothes. "Prince Ashitaka," (**AN:** Many people in the village still view him as their prince) and bowed his head.

The girl widened her eyes in surprise and the woman, who was most likely Lady Eboshi, raised her eyebrow and looked through the corner of her eye at Ashitaka.

Ashitaka stepped forward and starred into the young man's eyes. "Kazuki," he said questionably, as if he couldn't believe that the guy in front of his eyes was really his best friend. "Is it really you?"

Kazuki lifted his head and grinned. "Yep," he said and gripped his friend's arms.

"I can't believe it," Ashitaka exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Kazuki's grin faded. "It's Kaya," he said solemnly. "She's dying."

**Well I'm done for now. I'm sorry if it's bad, I appreciate friendly criticism. Coughcoughcough my grammar SUCKS coughcoughcough :D Please R&R!**

**~Mysticbreeze327 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Mononke or Ashitaka, or Lady Eboshi, or any of the others characters to apply. Miyazaki does.**

**Hey again. Sorry this update took a while but I was busy. About the names, I am not a Japanese speaker so if the names don't make sense please forgive me. :D So lets get started shall we.**

**Meaning of names:**

**Kazuki: "Harmonious hope."**

**Tsuki: "Moon"**

**Mysticbreeze327**

**Chapter 2:**

Ashitaka stared at his friend, his mouth open, and eyes wide. "Kaya's dying?" "Of what?"

"Medicine woman doesn't know what the sickness is. It is something we have never seen before," Kazuki said solemnly. "She looks healthy, though pale, but she claims to feel as if her insides are on fire and then as cold as ice. That was when she could talk without to much trouble."

"I must go see her!" Ashitaka exclaimed, striding over to the door. Stopping himself he turned and bowed to the tall woman. "If Lady Eboshi allows."

Kazuki couldn't help notice that the girl with the stripes on her forehead and cheeks looked slightly angered at Ashitaka's quickness to go to Kaya's aid. Despite the current situation, he mentally grinned. "Had Ashitaka found himself a girl? Then I shall conveniently not tell her that Kaya is his sister. I want to see how far this goes."

Eboshi raised one long thin eyebrow. "You have been very rude Ashitaka." Despite her words, her voice was light and she wasn't angry. "I am Lady Eboshi, leader of Iron Town, and my companion is San, Princess of the spirit wolves of the forest, also known as Princess Mononke, and you obviously know Ashitaka. Prince you say?"

Kazuki bowed at each and said, "I am Kazuki, cousin of Ashitaka." He stared at the other two as they waited, obviously waiting for more information of where he came from. But his origin was a close guarded secret and only Ashitaka would have the right to tell. The Emishi people had hidden for hundreds of years, and he wasn't about to break that record. He glanced at Ashitaka, who subtlety shook his head, pointing at the walls. Kazuki, understanding his hints, turned to Eboshi. "Is there anywhere we can talk without being overheard?"

Nodding, Lady Eboshi rose and walked to the entrance. The rest of the group followed in single file, first Ashitaka, then Kazuki, and lastly San, who looked warily around, gripping her spear tightly. Tsuki was waiting patiently outside, her beautiful face gazing over to the east side of the village. Kazuki walked over and grabbed her reins and looked at Ashitaka, a question in his eyes.

Ashitaka grinned at him and carefully raising his fingers to his lips, blew. A shrill noise erupted from his fingers, and everyone except Tsuki and Kazuki jumped. A clatter of hooves against stone came from the east side of the plaza and Yakul appeared, without saddle or bridle, and trotted over to Ashitaka. Tsuki whinnied in joy at seeing him, and Yakul answered similarly. Only intense discipline stopped them from running to each other. Yakul trotted over to Ashitaka's side, where Ashitaka then started to stroke his muzzle absently. Murmuring quietly into Yakul's ear, Ashitaka released him, and he walked smoothly over to Tsuki, where they quickly rubbed muzzles.

Lady Eboshi started to grin, and beckoning to her companions (conveniently leaving the two red elks alone) she led them over to a small gate, which led to a garden.

San looked back and said to the two animals, "be safe," and steeped into the garden, closing the gate behind her.

The now fully healed lepers sat working, their nimble hands working on long light guns, which were now only used to protect Iron Town, not to kill the Gods of the forest. The flowers surrounding them were blossoming beautifully and the dawn light shimmered on the dew-covered petals. Shades of subtle blues and purples were surrounded by vibrant reds and oranges. A small grave lay in the middle, the headstone engraved simply with the name "Osa." The small group walked on a stone walkway and into a small wood cottage, which was furnished simply with a mat and a low table. Ashitaka and Kazuki sat in a similar crossed leg fashion while Eboshi sat Japanese style. San stood in the corner, her back straight and her hand clutching her spear tightly.

"So, why did we have to come here," Lady Eboshi asked. "Is there some secret you conveniently forgot to tell us Ashitaka?"  
>Both the men looked at each other reluctantly, the secret was so precious.<p>

San growled impatiently and stepped forward. "They are both from the last Emishi village in Japan. Yakul told me, remember?"

Eboshi narrowed her eyes. "I thought the last of the Emishi people had been wiped out by the emperor 500 years ago. I guess I was wrong."

Ashitaka finally spoke. "Yes, Kazuki and I are both from the Emishi people. I would like to return home for a while to see Kaya, a girl in my village, who I deeply care about."

Kazuki winced. Now that just sounded bad. Did he want to get killed by San or something? She looked simply murderous.

Eboshi sighed. "You are needed her, but I can't say no really can I? You have done so much for Iron Town I really CAN'T say no. So I guess you may go."

Despite their training of hiding their emotions, Ashitaka grinned and after thanking Lady Eboshi, he turned to Kazuki. "So when shall we go?" clearing suggesting that they should leave now.

Kazuki grimaced. Despite being a seasoned rider, he was sore all over from his long ride. "How about tomorrow?"

Lady Eboshi rang a small bell, summoning one of the ex-lepers, whose name was Lily. After instructing Lily to bring Kazuki to one of the guest rooms, she excused herself and left the cottage. Gesturing to Kasuki, Lily led him out the door, leaving San and Ashitaka alone in the room.

"Soooo," San said, intentionally stressing the word. "Who is this Kaya?" She stroked her sword, the anger showing clearly in her face.

Even though he knew San would never kill him, Ashitaka paled. "It's not what you think San! You see Kaya's my—"

San cut him off, "Your girlfriend? Your fiancée? Just shut up and leave me alone." She walked out the door, her legs and shoulders tense, but her head high.

Ashitaka raced toward the entrance, but the door shut in his face, showering him with splinters. "Leave me alone." Her words echoed in his mind. "Fine I will," he muttered and settled down for some serious meditating.

**Another chapter done! I really rushed this one, so it might suck. Sorry, life is very busy right now. For this story I have the beginning and the end all figured out, but the next few chapters are a bit fuzzy in my mind. Any constructive critism would be nice. Thank you!  
>Mysticbreeze327<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry it took so long for me to update, so lets just cut right into the story shall we? But before we read, the elks have horse sounds and moves because I don't know elk ones. (Like neighing, nickering…) SPECIAL THANKS TO darkangels1112, Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora, and anonymous FOR REVIEWING!**

_Italics are thoughts_

_He was a flower floating on a pond, serene and beautiful, calm and – _Bang! "Ouch!" Ashitaka cried, looking angrily at the wielder of the pan.

"You snooze, you lose," Kazuki said, grinning widely and showing off white teeth. "Or meditate I guess."  
>"And may I ask <span>why<span> you felt there was a need to bang me on the heat with a metal pan? The metal, by the way was made here."

"I did o great merchant of iron, because we're leaving." Kazuki threw a bag at Ashitaka, which fell straight into his crossed legs.

"Ouch!" Ashitaka cried again. "What's in here, bricks? Of iron?"

Kazuki rolled his eyes. "No, it's something essential called FOOD. You know, the stuff you need to stay alive?"

"You always were the master of sarcasm Kazuki," Ashitaka said. "That's why I think you're so smart."

"Why thank yo—" Kazuki's gloating was cut short when he slipped over the piece of silk Ashitaka had cunningly slid under his feet while talking. He fell face first to the ground, flailing his arms like a drunkard till he finally crashed to the floor. "Oh very funny Ashitaka," he gasped out. "But not as funny as this!" Kazuki snatched a bowl of water from the low table and threw its contents at Ashitaka's face.

Ashitaka spluttered while blinking rapidly, trying to rid his eyes of the water. Snatching up his sword from the corner he brandished it at Kazuki.

Kazuki grinned and drew his own sword. He approached Ashitaka warily, knowing all about Ashitaka's excellent swordsmanship. "Ah, just like old times, eh? You know the times I'm talking about right? All the times we sparred and I beat you?"  
>"Somehow I remember <span>me<span> always beating you," Ashitaka said as their swords clashed together. "You must have been dreaming."

Kazuki shrugged the best way he could without having his head chopped off. "It may have been. But I sincerely doubt that." He attacked even more fiercely, trying to show his superiority.

"You do realize that IT'S 2 CLOCK IN THE MORNING AND YOU'RE MAKING ENOUGH NOISE TO WAKE THE DEAD!"

An angry cry made both young men look toward the door. Toki stood there, an angry look in her eye. "You're waking everyone up! Do you know the definition of shut up? Because if you don't I'll shut you up. For good."

Ashitaka and Kazuki exchanged looks, their eyes wide. Kazuki drew a line across his neck and stuck his tongue out.

Ashitaka bowed toward Toki. "I'm sorry Lady Toki, we will um, shut up and leave. Please tell Lady Eboshi we have left." _And San…_

Toki looked at them, eyebrows raised. You're leaving to who knows where at 2 in the morning? The sun hasn't even risen yet! And the gates are closed!"  
>Kazuki spoke up. "I requested that the back door be left open so we can leave. Don't worry, there's a guard there. And we're leaving now because it's the way we were trained. The later you leave the longer it'll take and the more people will annoy you."<p>

Ashitaka laughed. "Remember that time that Master Ruki slipped in the stable? And when Mistress Lili burnt the food for the whole camp? Afterwords they both said that, Master Ruki because people were asking him questions and he was distracted and Lili because someone had kept her up super late so she woke up to late to save the stew?"

Kazuki laughed too. "Yea and that time when –"

Toki yawned. "Well, while you two go down memory lane I shall go sleep." Turning around she walked away, scratching her head.

"Well Kazuki," Ashitaka said. "Let's go!" Grabbing his dark blue cloak from the ground he swung it over his shoulders and walked out the door.

Kazuki looked at him curiously. "Where did your cloak go?"

"It burned," Ashitaka said simply.

Both men whistled and two indistinctive shapes appeared in the early morning fog. Rubbing the nose of Tsuki, Kazuki looked at his friend. "She looks a little, fat, don't you think?"

"Hmm," Ashitaka murmured. "You're right. Turning to Yakul he said, "Do you know anything about this old friend?"

Yakul looked at him with warm brown eyes and neighed loudly, shaking his head up and down.

"Shh" Kazuki whispered. "We don't want Toki to come back."  
>Both men shuddered and swung onto the elks backs, into dark leather saddles. Nudging them gently with their toes, they urged Tsuki and Yakul into a fast walk. Ten minutes later, they rode through the dark silent streets and reached the back door. The "door" was just a small escape route in case the town was attacked and was only guarded by one guard at a time. They nodded to the guard and rode through and turned back to see the door crash close behind them. Nudging the elks gently again they broke into a canter and leaped down the mountain, oblivious to the three sets of eyes watching them.<p>

**Back at the Emishi Village…**

The wise woman was sitting in front of her telling mat, glancing back and forth from the small bed to the stones. "Oh great gods, is there hope for our sweet princess?" Her forehead creased into a frown. "There is hope? But only one? Wait there is no hope?" Shaking her head confusedly she hobbled back to Kaya. The girl's eyes were closed and yellow puss was seeping from the corners. Her breath was shallow, though surprisingly smelled of honeysuckle, and her face was pale and unmoving. A small blanket was all that was covering her body, and even though it was a freezing night, her skin was freezing. Placing a feather above her lips, the wise woman was shocked to see how little it fluttered. Suddenly, Kaya jerked her forehead creased in pain.,Closing her eyes to keep tears from seeping out her eyes, she hobbled back to the stones and cast them again. She looked at them all through the night, trying to interpret the god's words.

**To Ashitaka and Kazuki**

Ashitaka gasped as a flash of pain went through him. Yakul slid to a stop and looked at him, concerned.

Kazuki looked at him, a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked, trotting Tsuki back toward Ashitaka.

"I don't know," Ashitaka said. "The pain just came went. I think it has something to do with Kaya. I'm fine, lets just keep going."

"Ok," Kazuki said reluctantly and pushed Tsuki into a trot.

Ashitaka followed him, thoughts racing through his head. _Don't worry Kaya, I'm coming._

**Ok I'm done! Hope you liked it! Please review, it makes me feel happy and it pushes me to update faster to make you guys happy. ** **like that guy!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-mysticbreeze327**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! Mysticbreeze327 here! Well here's another chapter for "A Brother's Love." Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS MONONOKE! (Clear enough for you?)**

Ashitaka and Kazuki talked quietly as the hours went on and the sun rose, casting a deep red light on the earth. The birds were just starting to wake up, spreading their wings to take to the sky. Early morning mist rolled through the green hills making familiar objects into mysterious beings. Tsuki and Yakul nickered to each other now and again, but mainly they trod silently on, bearing their riders.

"So Lady Eboshi killed the great forest spirit?" Kazuki asked, surprised that the nice woman he had met could have done anything so unforgivable.

"Yes, she did, and the price was high. Moro died and so did hundreds of workers and gun men." Ashitaka shook his head sadly. "The great forest spirit is not dead, not really. He lives in all of us."  
>"Maybe he and Moro are taking a bath," Kazuki suggested.<p>

"What?" Ashitaka said, giving his friend the are-you-insane- look. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Uhh, from nowhere…"

"Wierdo."

"Hey!"  
>Yakul suddenly gave a warning snort and both young men peered forward into the dense mist, their bickering forgotten.<p>

"What is it, my friend?" Ashitaka asked Yakul quietly, rubbing his soft neck.

"Ashitaka, listen. Hear that?" Kazuki leaned forward in his saddle tilting his head sideways, clearly listening to something.

The clash of swords could be quietly heard in the distance, along with the screams of terrified people.

Exchanging looks, Kazuki and Ashitaka kicked the red elks into motion, galloping toward the fight. They were horrified to see beneath them in a small valley a group of samurai terrorizing a small village, looting and snatching up people and goods. Farmers armed with pitchforks desperately tried to protect their families, only to struck down to the dust, blood pouring out of death wounds.

"Lord Asano," Ashitaka muttered angrily. "Not again." Snatching angrily at the reins he drew his sword, ready to rush into the fight.

"One second wonder boy," Kazuki cautioned. 'You don't have your powers in you arm anymore. This is a fight we can't just run into. Lets evaluate first. Look, there are about 20 samurai, a decent force. Lets say there are about 5 real soldiers in the village. At least one is wounded or even dead. That leaves 4, which probably could kill 2 samurai altogether, without horses, and all. That means we have to kill 18, which we most definitely couldn't do. We have to be stealthy."

Ashitaka knew his friend was right. "So what do we propose we do o great warrior?"

Kazuki took out his bow and arrows in answer. "We shoot."  
>Both men drew their bows and shoot into the fray. 1, 2, 3, 4 samurai went down, arrows sticking out in the chinks of their armor. By now, the 14 samurai left had noticed the two figures on the hill top, and their leader cried out instructions to them, telling 4 to go and get rid of them. 2 went down on the way up but the other 2 dodged the arrows with speed and raced up the hill, their horses' mouths frothing.<p>

Ashitaka's sword clashed with his opponent's and he was astonished to see that the warrior was about his age. Perhaps a year younger. _I can't kill him._ Twisting his hand around he bonked his sword hilt on the boy's helmet and the eyes in the slits rolled as the brain, traumatized, hid in a secluded corner. Kasuki had taken care of his samurai and they looked down the slope again, to see that there were only 5 samurai left.

"They most have had more soldiers then I thought," Kazuki panted, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth. "Surprising. We should me able to win."

They galloped down the steep slope toward where the captain and his guard were fighting the 6 soldiers the village had.

The captain grinned when he saw the two strangers from the hill had finally come. With a sharp whistle, his companions swiftly stuck their swords in their opponents and 5 other samurai appeared from behind the buildings. "Fools. You think these hillbillies could kill us? We're Lord Asano's samurai for kami's sake!"

The two boys exchanged looks. "Bring it!"

The sound of metal on metal rang out. _There is no way we're going to win. _Ashitaka's sword flew out of his hand as the captain leaned forward, sneering. His sword flew up for the deathblow….

A white blur flew by and bowled the soldier over. Growling sounds were heard as the soldiers screamed and tried to flee.

_San?_ Ashitaka looked around, trying to spot her. Two wolves ran after the soldiers, quickly overtaking them and killing them. "San?" he cried. A blur of movement came from the top of a house. "San!" Ashitaka ran over to the building and ran around it, but San was gone.

**Blarg. I know this chapter wasn't very good, but I needed to put something in. I know how this story is going to end and all but I don't know what I should put in the middle. So right now I'm trying to figure it out.**

**Thanks for reading!  
>-Mysticbreeze327<strong>

**Review Corner:**

**Jade: I haveeeeeeeeeee :D  
>darkangels1112: yes I do have to thank you. I mean you are awesome and all. Teehee<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Mickiecuteknight, Iris of the North, and darkangels112 for reviewing. And darkangels112 I used hillbillies because I couldn't think of any other word. :D Hope you like the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Rapunzel: I'm here to say the disclaimer?**

**Me: why? Shouldn't you be in the tangled archive?**

**Rapunzel: I should be there but I felt I was needed here.**

**Me: And why would you think that?**

**Rapunzel: Because, you know, in the story the cure to Kaya's disease is—**

**Me: Shush! They haven't read that yet!**

**Rapunzel: Oh yea… sorry!**

**Me: *shoves Rapunzel. I don't own Princess Mononoke. Now read!**

"We're almost there," Kazuki said. "We probably have only a couple more hours to travel."

"Are you serious?" Ashitaka asked, annoyed. "Ok yes, I left a couple of like a year ago but I didn't just miraculously forget where I lived for most of my life."

"Yea whatever," Kazuki said, waving his hand dismissively. "Hey Ashitaka, can we take a short break. Tsuki is having trouble keeping up with Yakul."

"That's because she's a fatty," Ashitaka said, leaning over the push Tsuki large belly

Both Yakul and Kazuki looked at Ashitaka angrily. Tsuki just prodded on, breathing heavily.

"Fine, fine, fine," Ashitaka said. "We'll take a break."

Kazuki pulled Tsuki to a gently stop. "It's ok girl, don't overstress yourself. We have plenty of time."

Tsuki snorted. _Yea right…_

Ashitaka patted Yakul gently. "So Kazuki, any news from the village."

Kazuki put his head on his hands, clearly thinking. "Well… wise woman took on an apprentice, the girl Tisha."

"Tisha?" Ashitaka asked, surprised. "The super quiet girl who never talked to anyone else?"

"Yea her. Evidently she had a dream that told her to "follow the path of the wise." I guess wise woman took that as a sign that she was the new wise woman." Kazuki leaned against the hard rock.

Ashitaka sat still, contemplating this news. "Anything else?"

"Not really. Only well, you know."

Ashitaka sighed. "I know. Well, better get going." Grasping one of Yakul's horns, he swung into the saddle. "Come on."

The two elks galloped silently on. Four hours later they reached a ridge where a waterfall cascaded down. The two young men glanced this way and that looking to see if anyone was following them. Yakul and Tsuki snorted quietly telling their riders all was clear. The four companions quickly went behind the waterfall onto a small passageway that no one but the Emishi knew about.

"Thank the gods we have that passageway to hide us from the outside world. Without that we would have been discovered years ago." Kazuki touched the wet stone gently with his fingertips. "Thank you."

Leaving the waterfall they went through a path through a corpse of trees.

At the edge of the last tree Ashitaka stopped. He gasped. "Home."

**Ok usually this would a great place to stop, but because this document only has like 400 words, it's to short so this will be a double chapter chapter. Haha double chapter chapter. I make myself laugh. Isn't that sad? *grins**

Ashitaka felt his eyes moisten as they filled up with tears. He wiped them away angrily. _Home… It's been so long…_

Kazuki put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "It'll be alright," he said reassuringly. "They won't cast you away."

Ashitaka was still troubled. _If they decided to exile me in the first place why should they take me back? I guess the law's the law. _Yakul gave him a quiet nicker and Ashitaka smiled back. "Thanks old friend. I'll always have you." Nudging Yakul gently with his knees Ashitaka urged him forward.

"Friends forever stick together," Kazuki said. "Let's go."

Ashitaka walked under the wood arch that served as the entrance to his home. _I never thought I would ever see it again._

"Ashitaka?" a voice asked. "My prince?"

"Tiya?" Ashitaka said. "My old nurse?"

Two wrinkled arms reached out. "My dear prince has returned!" Tears of joy streaked down Tiya's face and fell of her chin, glittering in the dim light.

Ashitaka slipped of Yakul's back and hugged his "foster mother." When his mother and father had died in a tragic accident Tiya had taken over, caring for the 3-year-old Kaya and the 7 year old Ashitaka. "It's so good to see you again!"

"No time for dilly da Ashitaka, we must go to your sister!" Kazuki said.

"Yes! Let's go!" Ashitaka raced over to the wise woman's house, climbing the steep stairs to get to it. (**AN: Isn't it the one suspended on the mountainside?) **At the door, he knocked quietly. It opened and Ashitaka was faced with the wizened figure of the wise woman.

"Ashitaka," the woman said. "I have been awaiting you. Come in." She gestured with her hand for Ashitaka to go through the door.

Ashitaka strode through the door and ran quickly to the small cot on the floor. "Kaya…" he breathed out. His sister looked horrible. Her skin was pasty white and mucus was seeping from the corners of her eyes. Turning to the wise woman he shouted, "What's wrong with her? Can you help her? Is there a cure?"

"Slow down Ashitaka," the wise woman said. "There is a cure but it is almost impossible to retrieve."

"What is it? What is it?" Ashitaka said urgently. "What can be done to save my sister?"

"Your sister has a mysterious disease, one I have never seen before. The telling stones have told me that to save her we must find a very special cure. It starts thousands of years ago. A legend tells of a magnificent castle in the sky, where the civilization had all sorts of mysterious powers such as gigantic robots and the very fact that the city was flying. In this city, a magnificent garden grew, and in the very center a golden flower grew. The city often boasted of its magical ability to keep the city healthy, not a single one of the citizens of the flying world ever got sick. An evil witch then wanted it for its power, but as she tried to fly off with it a silver dragon with an aqua mane took it from her and carried it to the ground. There he left it and fought the witch, but through some act of evil magic, she overtook him and forced him to become her apprentice until a special someone came and rescued him. But that is another story for another day. Luckily, in the fight, his memory of where he left the flower was erased, so even when the witch sent him to retrieve it he couldn't find it. But the flower grew, and the spot where the dragon left it grew lush and green as a forest grew around it. That flower is the tool to keep Kaya alive. Without it she will die."

Ashitaka stood up, his face set. "Then I must find it." Kissing his sister's forehead he left the house and whistled for Yakul. "Come on my friend. It's time to find that flower."

**Another chapter(s) done! Didja like it! If you did, review. If you didn't, still review! Anyways do you get the tangled reference now? The "dragon" is Kohaku from spirited away, the "evil witch" is Yubaba, and "the castle in the sky" is the castle from "Castle in the Sky." These are all by Miyazaki. Thanks for reading!**

**-Mysticbreeze327**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks to darkangels1112 and Mickiecuteknight for reviewing! (again…) Haha I like how all my reviews (or almost all) are the same people over and over again. . Congrats guys you get a cookie. A very yummy cookie. And marshmallows. You know you love marshmallows. Mmmmm. Thanks for reading!**

**-Mysticbreeze327**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ashitaka: Look I found the flower! **

**Kaya: That's a pansy, you pansy**

**San: And an ugly one at that. **

**Ashitaka: That's not nice…**

**Kaya: It's not my fault I have a stupid brother! I'm dying!**

**San: Ok he's many things, but not stupid. And he's you're brother?  
>Me: Ok guys lets stop fighting and Kaya she doesn't know he's your brother! <strong>

**Kaya: oops… sorry**

**Me: *snaps fingers. San, you have forgotten what Kaya just said? You forget!**

**San: What did I forget?**

**Me: Muahahahaha. Nothing. Now say the disclaimer and leave.**

**San: Mysticbreeze327 doesn't own Princess Monononke. **

**Kaya: Miyazaki does.**

**Me: thanks. Now leave!**

_**italics are thoughts**_

_This is hopeless. _Ashitaka trudged through the thick mud, head hanging, as rain poured out from the heavens on his head, leaving him soaked and freezing. _It's like even the gods are crying. _Yakul followed him, his hooves sinking in the mud and making a squelching noise as they came back up. "Where did that stupid dragon leave that flower?" Ashitaka screamed to the heavens, his face upturned to the pouring rain. Giving a sigh he walked through the trees and emerged at the bank of a raging river. "It must have swelled because of all the rain," Ashitaka muttered. Squinting his eyes he looked up and down the riverbank, searching, searching. Ever since the whole great forest spirit thing and meeting San he had been able to kinda see the source of things, the spirits of the world. To his surprise, the source of river was gone, the spirit nowhere to be found. (**AN: hehe DO YOU GET IT? IF YOU DO REVIEW THE ANSWER) **Even in the rain, scuffles of a giant fight could be seen in the trees around him, the bark of the trees burned as if by bursts of fire and long scores on the trees as if by claws were everywhere. Ashitaka gently stroked one of these deep dents and gasped. _These are from hundreds of years ago, though they seem unaffected by wind or rain. Ouch! My hand is burning…_

Yakul nickered worriedly and backed away from the corpse of trees, eyes rolling in fear.

Ashitaka stroked Yakul gently on the muzzle, trying to comfort him. "You're right Yakul, this is a cursed place. We should get out of here." Leading the way, he lead Yakul out of the group of trees and only looked back when he was quite a good deal away from the river. _I wonder… No, it can't be._ The wise woman's words echoed in his ears. "There he left it and fought the witch, but through some act of evil magic, she overtook him and forced him to become her apprentice until a special someone came and rescued him." Looking toward the cloudy sky he mouthed the words to a spirit he hoped could hear him. "Good luck my friend. I hope she comes soon."

Yakul suddenly whinnied in welcome as the shady figures of Tsuki and Kazuki appeared.

"Ashitaka!" Kazuki appeared. "You do not KNOW how long I have been looking for you! Poor Tsuki is exhausted!"

Ashitaka fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Then why did you ride her? There are dozens of other red elks in the stables."

Kazuki grimaced at him. "For the same reason you always Yakul. I know and love Tsuki and would trust her with my life. It's not like I would ride Yuri!"

Ashitaka couldn't help but grin. Yuri was a fiery young buck who, when he left, would not let anyone ride him, and couldn't stand either a bridle or saddle. "You still have him? I thought you would have released him by now?"

"Are you serious? It's a dangerous world out there for red elks. Samurai everywhere, blood thirsty wolves ready to pounce…" Kazuki drew a line on his neck with his gloved hand and mimed death.

"It's even more dangerous for young Kazukis' out there. You never know what could get you. Deadly bunny rabbits, fly assassins, and samurai squirrels are everywhere these days. If one got a hold of you, we would have a very macabre scene!" Ashitaka grinned pretended to search around him. "Look there's one there!"

Kazuki threw a stick at him. "Very funny Ashitaka." The two squabbled for a few minutes, Kazuki mission forgotten.

A flash of lightning interrupted their fight and they looked at each other, shocked, as they took in the sight of the charred tree right next to them.

Tsuki screamed and bolted, Kazuki holding on for dear life. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Yakul stood stock still, shaking like a dried leaf in a breeze, only years of strict training stopping him from racing after Tsuki and leaving Ashitaka behind.

Ashitaka swung onto Yakul's back and in a flash; Yakul was galloping after Tsuki, his large horns getting stuck in branches on the way. His long legs sprung around like a rabbit's when being hunted and he didn't stop running till he got to the Emishi village, where Kazuki and Tsuki where waiting for them.

**To the wolf girl's lair….**

San crouched on the rock, her dark eyes following Yakul as he and Ashitaka slugged through the mud pool. Her brothers were out somewhere, hunting, and would probably be gone for a few hours, in result of the horrible weather. She watched as Ashitaka paused at the riverbank and looked up to the sky, mouthing something she couldn't hear. _What is he doing? Praying to some other god to help him find that flower that will save his darling Kaya._

"Are you jealous San?"

San jumped as a voice came from behind her. "Brother! I didn't expect you to be back!"

"Stop avoiding the question San, are you jealous?" Her brother stepped out of the shadows, his immaculate white coat gleaming in the faint light.

San sighed heavily. "Yes, yes I am."

The wolf growled. "Don't be a fool San, I do not know who or what Kaya is to Ashitaka, but I believe that Ashitaka cares deeply for you."

San looked at her brother, her eyes swimming with unshed tears. "You believe he really does cares for me?"

He smiled a wolfy smile. "I don't believe, I know. He cares about you as much as I do."

San hugged him. "You always were a great brother. But he came all the way over here just to help her. He risked facing his own people who banished him!"

The wolf rolled his eyes. "But think of everything he did for you. He risked his life for everyone and its only because of him we're all alive. No matter what, you love him, and don't let anything become between that."

San cuddled close to her brother's warm body. "You always were like the sister I never had. Thanks, this talk really helped."

He pushed her away. "I am NOT your sister!" He growled playfully and poked her with his tail. "C'mon it's getting cold. Better get inside."

San followed him wearily into the cave and snuggled up to his body and quickly fell asleep.

The wolf stared at his sleeping sister. "Good dreams, little sister." He then curled up around her body and like her, fell asleep.

**Another chapter done! Please tell me if you liked it! If you liked it review please! If you do you can be as awesome as darkangels1112 and Mickiecuteknight and get good cookies and a Yakul plushie. Wouldn't that be nice!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

**-Mysticbreeze327**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people! Thanks to darkangels112 (for about the millionth time Lol) for reviewing. Yes, San is very uncertain in Kaya's relationship with Ashitaka, she doesn't know she's his sister. I'm not sure if I'm going to put the legend as part of the main story (like it plays a big role) but I'm quite happy by the way it turned out. According to the "legend" Kohaku fought the witch like 5 millions years ago, which would make everyone in spirited away (except Chihiro and her parents) like super olddddd. Especially Kamaji and Yubaba. Wrinkly, wrinkly, wrinkly. Oh and one more thing darkangels, I AM WRITING. **

**Thanks!**

**-Mysticbreeze327**

**Disclaimer:**

**Lord Asano: Mysticbreeze327 doesn't own Princess Mononoke**

**Random Samurai Dude: Miyazaki does and studio Ghibli!**

**Ashitaka: What are you doing here?**

**Tsuki: I'm fat**

**Yakul: I know you're fat Tsuki, what does that have anything to do with the samurai?**

**Tsuki: I have no idea…**

**Kazuki: Die random samurai dude and Lord Asano!**

**Ashitaka: Yes! *runs after the samurai with sword, followed closely by Kazuki**

**Me: Let the story begin!**

"So Kazuki, why did you come and fetch me? You know I'm trying to find that flower," Ashitaka questioned. They had reached the village in record time after that dash from the hills. Now that he had caught his breath, he was curious in what was so important Kazuki had to come fetch him instead of just waiting to come back.

"Wise woman ordered me to come fetch you," Kazuki said while taking Tsuki's saddle off.

"Oh."

After taking the saddles into the tack room and putting the elks in the stables, Ashitaka and Kazuki climbed the stairs to the wise woman's hut. When Ashitaka entered the circle of warriors on the floor stood up with a gasp.

"Prince Ashitaka," one of the men gasped, his mouth forming a perfect o. "I thought you were dead. Your arm…"

Ashitaka pushed up the sleeves encircling his arms and showed the man his unblemished hand, the mark all gone except for the tip of his hand. "The curse is gone. I am cured."

The warrior gasped again, his eyes ecstatic. "That means you can return to us! You can stay here forever! Can't he wise woman?"

The wise woman bowed her white-haired head. "According to our laws Ashitaka had been "reborn" when the great forest spirit healed him so he may return and serve as our Prince."

Ashitaka said nothing, and only bowed his head, staring at the smooth wood floor.

Wise woman tilted her head. "But there is something anchoring you back to the place you went to isn't there? A sense of duty or a special someone?"

Ashitaka once again said nothing, revealing nothing as the wise woman and the warriors peered curiously at him. Finally, after a very awkward silence, Ashitaka raised his head and spoke. "Wise woman, why did you call this meeting? Is there a problem I should know about?"

The wise woman stared at him with her bright blue eyes as if she could see straight into his soul and see all the things he kept hidden inside of him. "Yes there is. Wolf tracks have been found, huge ones, and are obviously made by two separate wolves. They have been found closer and closer to the village and we must send out hunters to kill them or at least drive them off."

Ashitaka's forehead creased as he thought furiously. The men stared at him, waiting for him to state his opinion. _Could it be San? I know she was at the village, but I didn't think she would follow me this far._ "I would like wise woman, with your permission, to take a couple of men and search for these wolves. I have had experience with, well, large wolves and know how to take care of them."

The men stared at Ashitaka, surprised. One man opened his mouth as if to say something but decided to close it when the wise woman started to speak. "I guess that is only right thing to do then. These men," she gestured to the circle of 10 warriors, "will go with you. I wish you the best of luck. You will depart in the morning. Now leave!"

Exchanging looks, Kazuki and Ashitaka left the house together. "Do you think it's that wolf girl, San?" Kazuki asked.

"Could be," Ashitaka said shortly, shielding his eyes from the rain that was still cascading down. "Did you tell them the story?"  
>"The story of how you went to Iron Town and saved everyone? No. I didn't want you to become all bigheaded." Kazuki grinned and ducked as Ashitaka swung his arm at him. "Fine, fine, fine. The truth is I think that you should tell your own story."<p>

"Excuse me," a quiet voice interrupted. "I'm sure your talk is going to be VERY interesting but I think you should come with me."

"Tisha?" asked Ashitaka as he peered at the raven-haired girl in the half-darkness. "Is that really you?"

The girl smiled a sweet smile at him. "Yes it's me. I see that you have returned all safe and sound."

"And I heard you have become the wise woman's apprentice!" Ashitaka exclaimed, smiling at the girl who he had grown up with.

"Yea I know! It was weird. I got this strange dream where this great white wolf with 2 tails came to me and told me "it was my destiny" to become the new wise woman. Then something went wrong and she went "you have to leave before morning or I'll kill you" or something like that. It was very terrifying." Tisha shivered. "Anyways, follow me." She led them to the stables to Tsuki stall, where the female red elk lay on her side, sleeping.

"Fat, fat, fat Tsuki!" Ashitaka sang. "She's so fat she makes watermelons look skinny!"

"Ahem," Kazuki said, looking very pissed off at his annoying friend. "She IS NOT fat!"

"I beg to differ."

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"  
>"Why don't you both shut up and let me speak!" Tisha cried, looking VERY annoyed at the two of them. "Thank you. What I was <span>trying<span> to say before I was rudely interrupted is that Tsuki isn't fat."

"Are you serious," Ashitaka said, pointing at Tsuki's round belly. "Look she is TOTALLY fat!"

Tisha made a strange face and Kazuki could tell she was resisting the urge to slap Ashitaka. "Let me finish! She IS NOT fat, she's pregnant."

The two boys stood there, dumbfounded, staring at the pregnant Tsuki. "Wait you mean she's like pregnant with like a BABY or something?" Kazuki asked, his face like –OMG-this-sucks!

"Or perhaps a watermelon?" Ashitaka couldn't help but put in.

Tisha face-palmed herself. "You two are absolutely hopeless! YES with a baby and NO Ashitaka NOT with a watermelon! It's like you two have never seen something pregnant before."

"Soooo," Kazuki said. "How is a baby made?"

"Ughhhhh!" Tisha said and stormed off.

"Waitttttttt," Kazuki cried, rushing after her. "I wanna know more!"

Ashitaka laughed and leaned over to pet "fat Tsuki's" round belly. "Well I guess you aren't fat anymore," he said sadly. "Fatty." Leaving the stables, he walked toward the house where he had last been in a year ago. A shadowy figure suddenly appeared in front of him. "Who goes there!"

The cowled figure lifted his hood. "Don't worry," he chuckled. "It's only me."

"Diatchi!" Ashitaka cried. "What are doing here!"

Diatchi smiled and handed Ashitaka a long package wrapped in rough brown cloth. "I believe you will recognize it."

Ashitaka unwrapped the package to reveal a long sword with a silver phoenix encircling the hilt. He gasped. "My father's sword!" Turning toward Daitchi he cried. "Where did you find this? I thought it was lost!" But Daitchi was gone. Ashitaka laughed quietly. "Once a wanderer, always a wanderer." He went over to the house and went to sleep, his dreams filled with images of his parents.

**To the wolf girl's lair**

San and her brother slept on as the rain poured down on the outside of their cave. Only when loud growls game from outside did they reawaken. "Brother!" San cried. "What is it!"  
>Her brother limped inside the cave, his white coat torn in many places as blood ran down his pelt.<p>

San rushed to his side. "What did this to you Brother!"

"San, get back!" he cried. "Stay away! Stay away!"

"What's wrong!" San's head shot up as she watched two female wolves, black as the night sky, padded into the cave. "Who are you?"

**Muhahahahaha. A cliffie! (Kind of!) As much as I love you darkangels112, who ELSE is reading this? Please review and tell me what you think! darkangels112 you have earned a Yakul plushie! Congratulations! Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**-Mysticbreeze327**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to OMG Girl, urmymuse, and darkangels1112 for reviewing! You have won a San plushie! **

**OMG Girl: Do you really like the word OMG? Just asking. :D  
>urmymuse: Thanks for your really nice review. I really appreciate it. I'm not a really good romance writer but I'll try to make it kinda of romantic… I am really glad that I have made your life a little more special. <strong>

**Darkangels1112: I think I have said your name is darkangels112 in a lot of chapters. Oops. YAYYY! You like the cliffie. Muhahahah. I shall think of better ones and annoy everyone.**

**Random fact of the day: the whole "midnight black wolves" thing I made up as I wrote it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Mysticbreeze327**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ashitaka: Mysticbreeze327 does not own Princess Mononoke. **

**Me: That's right! I do own Tsuki, Rilla, Kazuki, the two black wolves, and the wise woman's apprentice.**

Ashitaka saddled Yakul carefully in the light wood and rawhide saddle and swung on. The ten other men (Kazuki wasn't riding Tsuki) were already on and looked to him for instructions. "Ok, lets see. Who spotted the tracks first?"

The youngest member of the group, a youth of 13 named Poh, (**AN: Blame Kung Fu Panda 2 not me)** raised his hand. "I noticed the tracks when I was out scouting the other day Prince Ashitaka."

Ashitaka studied the youth before him. Poh's black hair contrasted greatly with his pale white skin and he had dark circles around his eyes, but he looked quite healthy and perky. "Lead the way then young Poh," Ashitaka said.

Poh nodded and turned his red elk to the north. He led the men into a fast paced trot until they reached a stream where, pressed deep in the mud, 2 sets of paw prints could easily be seen. The prints were giant, about the size of a grown man's face and the red elks shied away from them, as if the wolves were going to suddenly appear and kill them.

"Ashitaka swung of Yakul and studied the prints. They were obviously not made by regular wolves and could only have been made by wolves the size of San's brothers. He looked at Yakul and was surprised to see the red elk was just as afraid as the others, His forehead creased in confusion. Yakul knew the scents of San's brothers and didn't fear them. _So why is he freaking out now? It doesn't make sense. Isn't the Moro clan one of the last?_ He called to the men. "Lets follow them!"

The men gave a cheer, and the best tracker, a slim woman named Rilla, took the lead. In the Emishi tribe, the people had no problem having women in their warrior ranks, unlike the sexist samurai. Even Lady Eboshi who had grown up in a corrupt world, believed that woman were as good, if not better, than men. Rilla's elk bounded through the bushes as she followed the tracks deep into the woods.

"This is not good," one of the men muttered. Although the Emishi people were at peace with their environment, the dark shadows cast by the tall trees was foreboding.

Suddenly, Rilla stopped and dismounted. "We must go on food. The bushes here are to dense for the elks." The men followed her lead and got down.

Yakul pushed Ashitaka shoulder, his dark eyes showing concern.

"What is it boy?" Ashitaka said, rubbing Yakul's nose.

"Ashitaka," Rilla whispered. "Look at this." She pointed at the tracks they had been following for hours. "Another set of tracks has joined the two we were following from the east." She walked a few steps.

Ashitaka gasped. All around him were the signs of a massive fight. The trees were scored with claw marks and blood was everywhere. "What happened!"

Rilla shrugged. "It doesn't concern me what happened, what concerns me is that there is not two, but three giant wolves. We must warn the villagers!"  
>"Aren't we going to follow the tracks farther?" Ashitaka asked curiously.<p>

"No," Rilla said.

"You're right," Ashitaka had to agree. Even though he thirsted to see what wolves these tracks belonged to, he knew that that his men wouldn't stand a chance if it came down to a fight. "Move out!" he cried. Mounting Yakul he turned him to the village.

**To the wolf girl's lair**

San grabbed her spear from the floor of the cave. "I SAID WHO ARE YOU!" she cried. Her brother padded to her side and growled.

"Quiet human scum!" one of the wolves snarled. "I'll be asking the questions! You have intruded in our territory! Why!"  
>San's anger overflowed. "I am not a human! I AM A WOLF!" Her grip on the spear tightened and her hand shook in anger.<p>

The wolf laughed. "Look at you! No fur, no claws… You're a human!"  
>San's brother snarled. "How dare you insult a member of the Moro tribe! San is my sister and I won't let you insult her!"<br>The black wolf's sister looked astonished. "You're part of the Moro tribe? I can't beli—"

"Silence,!" black wolf number 1 cried. "They have trespassed and that means punishment, no matter who they are."

San muttered through clenched teeth. "We have come from the great forest to spread the news of Moro and the great forest spirits' deaths to the last remaining wolf tribe."

Both the black wolves looked shocked. "The great forest spirit is dead! It can't be!" The whole good cop bad cop demeanor dropped and the two wolves sat on their rumps. Black wolf number 2 spoke. "I'm sorry we attacked you." Padding outside she took some herbs growing at the side of the cave entrance and chewed them into a paste. Then she pressed them into the wounds on San's other brother. "I hope this makes you feel better."

Her sister spoke. "Our names are Midnight Star and Ebony. I am Midnight and my sister is Ebony. She is the healer of us two." She padded over to San and licked her face apologetically. "I am sorry San, for calling you a human. You are a wolf through and through."

San bowed her head. "Apology accepted. Now—" She was stopped when the thundering of many hooves came from outside, along with cries of "kill the wolves!"

**Dun, dun, dun. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review!**

**-Mysticbreeze327**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story! Thanks to Sothe52, darkangels1112, and Animala for reviewing! Schools over so I'll have more time to update now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Mononoke, Miyazaki does. I do own Midnight Star, Ebony, Tsuki, and Kazuki.**

**Sothe52: Thanks for your very elaborate review. I'm glad you think I did well on what I did describe, but I'll try to describe the environment around more. And you'll just have to see who these people are. XD I agree with you, yes I have a lot of typos but I'm glad I don't go texting style. It annoys me when I read a story where they abbreviate everything because it actually makes it harder to read and makes me think that they don't know how to write a proper story. As for romance: I absolutely suck at romance I can't write anything really romantic without it being super cheesy or just boring. And last of all, I enjoy writing sarcastic remarks, because I think it gives the characters more, well, character.**

**darkangels1112: Why thank you for the leniency of name and for following two of my stories. Yay someone liked my cliffy! **

**Animala: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked my story!**

**Thanks for reading everybody!**

**-Mysticbreeze327**

_**Italics are dreams and thoughts and "the voice"**_

_ "Wake up, wake up." The voice flittered in and out of his consciousness, quiet and light as a feather. "ASHITAKA WAKE UP!"_

"Wah?" Ashitaka shot out of his bed. "Who's there!" Taking his sword from it's scabbard he brandished it at thin air, looking for this speaker.

_"Oh shut up Ashitaka. You must leave quickly. The Emishi have left to attack the wolves. You must stop them!"_

Ashitaka waited for the voice to say something, give him instructions, and tell him who it was.

_"Are you dim! Go and stop them!"_

"Moro?" Ashitaka wondered out loud. Grabbing his clothes he quickly dressed and ran to the stables where Yakul already waited, his head sticking out. The stable was empty except for Tsuki and Yakul. _So Kazuki wasn't invited either. Strange._ Saddling Yakul he swung on, grasping Yakul's belly with his legs in an iron grip.

Yakul snorted, annoyed at his master's tight grip. Giving a small buck he warned Ashitaka to lesson his hold or get off.

"I'm sorry my friend," Ashitaka said apologetically. "I'm worried that's all." He loosened his grip and Yakul immediately calmed down.

The sun was just rising and casting a rosy glow on the sleepy Emishi village. A couple of the women had gotten up and were headed to the fields to harvest rice while others headed to the orchards to pick cherries and peaches.

Ashitaka waved at them quickly and gently pushed Yakul to a fast gallop, following the hoof prints of the dozens of warriors ahead of them.

**To the wolf girl's lair**

"Kill the wolves!" The cry could be heard over the thundering hoof beats of dozens of red elks.

San clutched her spear tightly, her face set in a ferocious snarl. "They think they can beat us! Then they'll have the fight of their life!"  
>Ebony and Midnight Star exchanged looks. "They aren't here for you. They're here for us. Ever since the death of our mother, the beasts of the forest listen to us less and less and we have taken to destroying things. Ebony lowered her head, ashamed. Midnight Star on the other hand lifted her head proudly. "This is not your fight. If you want to leave, there is an exit at the back of the cave."<p>

San looked her in the eye. "We are wolves are we not? And wolves stick together. We shall fight with you, won't we brothers?"

Her brothers growled in agreement. "'We are all that's left. Do we have a choice?"

Midnight eyed San with respect. "You have great power over your brothers," she said, amused.

"Duh," San said. "They're BOYS after all."

Midnight barked with laughter. "We should have a long talk later, but right now we have no time."

Crouching low, the wolves crept to the entrance to the cave. Cursing slightly, San shoed her brothers to the darkest point of the cave. Their white coats glowed in the light, while Ebony and Midnight blended perfectly into their surroundings. Outside, a young woman was studying their faint prints. Standing up, she announced, "They're in the cave!" San give a sharp intake of breath. _Wow she's good. I erased almost all signs of those tracks. _"Hold still," she muttered under her breath to her companions. "When they come in, pounce."

Ebony nodded in agreement and they settled down, waiting for the first of the people to enter. Finally, one did, holding a flaming torch in one hand and a sword in the other. "All's clear," he said to his companions. "They must be sleeping." The rest of the men walked in, though San noticed the woman hesitated on the threshold, a worried look plastered on her face. "Be careful!" she called. "They could pounce!"

_By far the most intelligent of the bunch. _"Now!" San cried. The four wolves burst from concealment growling and showing sharp teeth. San threw her spear at a perfect angle, pinning the leader to the cave wall by his arm, where he writhed in an attempt to get away. Taking her dagger she ran into the fray. Midnight and Ebony were working as a team, one distracting the warrior (it usually was Ebony) while the other snuck behind and pounced, killing or wounding the man in one swift blow. Her brother's fought in no pattern, just attacking whatever came near him. San fought in a similar style, having been trained in the same way. Her mother's words echoed in her head. "It's better to watch your own back than have some one watch it for you." San leaped at the woman tracker and held her dagger up to her throat. "What do you want and why have you attacked us?""

The woman gasped. "You're, you're a girl!"  
>"Oh really. I never noticed." San said sarcastically. Pressing her knife harder she asked again. "What do you want?"<p>

The woman gulped. "The Emishi people want you to leave these lands to go elsewhere."

San raised one eyebrow. "And why should we do that?"

"Because you are ferocious dirty creatures who don't deserve to live!" The woman said angrily.

San narrowed her eyes. "You'll wish you didn't say that!" Lifting her knife she was about to strike the deathblow…

"Stop!" Ashitaka's voice rang in the clearing.

**Ashitaka's POV **

"Stop!" Ashitaka's voice rang out clearly in the silent clearing. Everyone turned to look at him, even the wolves. "What do you think you're doing!"  
>Poh shuffled forward. "Well Prince Ashitaka, we are well attacking the wolves."<p>

Ashitaka rolled his eyes. "I never would have guessed." He then noticed San. "San what are you doing to Rilla!"

San looked at him angrily. "She has slandered both the Moro and the Midnight Tribe!"

Urging Yakul forward with his knees he glared at both her and Rilla. "Well don't kill her yet. Rilla what did you say?"

"I said that wolves are ferocious dirty creatures who don't deserve to live!" she snapped.

"I see. San, forgive her. Her family was killed by wolves so naturally she hates them." Ashitaka dismounted and pulled Rilla to her feet. (he took the knife away from San first) "Go home," he said angrily.

Rilla glared at him and mounted her elk and rode away.

Ashitaka was furious. "You should be ashamed of yourselves! Attacking wolves who have been placed here to protect this sacred place!"

The leader had finally taken the spear out of his arm and looked down, ashamed "Wise woman warned us you wouldn't agree to the attack, so we decided to leave you behind.

"We're going home. NOW." Ashitaka said angrily. The men, detangling themselves, limped to their elks and slowly mounted them. Looking at him uncertainly they awaited orders. "Get your sorry butts over to the village!" Nodding they left quickly, scared of both him and the wolves. Ashitaka turned to San once more and bowed. "I'm sorry for their scandalous behavior."

San nodded coldly. "Apology accepted."

One of San's brother's stepped forward. "Ashitaka, it's good to see you again. May I introduce Midnight Star and Ebony."

To Ashitaka's surprise two black wolves emerged from the cave, both female, and both looking very angry. He bowed to them. "Once again I am sorry for my people's despicable behavior."

The smaller of the two, Ebony, stepped forward and sniffed him. "You smell different from the others. You smell of kindness and courage."

_She can smell traits? That's weird…_ Ashitaka thanked her. "And you have a very strong spirit."

Ebony grinned. "Why thank you little human."

Midnight growled. "You are to trusting sister. This is a human remember?"

San pushed him, nearly knocking him over earning a glare from one of her brothers. "And why are you still here?"

"I would like to invite the Moro and Midnight Clan to come to the Emishi village."

"And why should we do that?" San asked. "All you've done is attack us!"

"I want to show you something."

"I except." One of San's brothers answered. **(FYI: It's the one San was talking with in the cave earlier)** "And so do I," Ebony said.

"Sister!" Midnight Star exclaimed. "Why on Earth would you want to go there?"

Ebony turned clear blue eyes to her sister. "I belive it would be good for us to see a human's world."

Midnight Star just growled.

**The clock is turning as the traveling group travels to the Emishi village… clickity clikity clickity**

"We're here." Ashitaka said. "Welcome to the Emishi village."

Kazuki raced up to him. "So. What did I miss?"

**I know this chapter wasn't to good, but I was rushing to get one in for you guys to read. I'll try to write better ones soon. Thanks for reading and review!**

**-Mysticbreeze327**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to InkWoven, darkangels1112, cdc, animala, jinto 22, lilmissmindy, and mehrong for reviewing! I really appreciate it! I'm sorry it took a while for me to update, I have to admit, I'm a lazy person.**

**InkWoven: No I don't get around really, as you can see I fail at updating. I'm glad you think its fun to read my stories and OF COURSE I'll watch out for grammar. I mean, what else would I do.**

**Darkangels1112: Hey! Yes Kazuki failed right there. He will probably feel stupid right here. Well thank you! You want to follow both my stories and YAY! I'm awesome! What new fandom? Just asking. And I hope this "drug" isn't bad for you or make you evil because you MUHAHAHA makes me nervous.**

**Cdc: thanks for the compliment! And yes I shall try to remember that quality is better than quantity**

**Animala: I'll try. It's summer vacation after all!**

**Jinto22: YAY I'm glad you think its an awesome story! ( I try I try I try) I'll try to post more awesome and "wright" more. :P  
>lilmissmindy: I know I was trying to like be subtle about it. Thanks for reviewing!<strong>

**Mehrong: Thanks! I'll try to update sooner and write more. Even though it seems like I'm ditching this story, don't worry, I'm not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Mononoke, Miyazaki does. **

**Have fun reading!**

**-Mysticbreeze327**

Ashitaka felt like smacking him. He rolled his eyes. "What did you miss? Are you serious? I wonder what. I mean there's two wolves behind me and the whole village is running around injured. What could have happened?"  
>Kazuki gave him an injured look. "I was just wondering." He looked at the wolf girl and smiled. "Hey San."<p>

San looked at the humans coldly. "Just shut up and take me to your leader."

Kazuki looked uncertain. "Technically Ashitaka is our leader but…"

Ashitaka looked at his friend. "We should take her to wise woman. She will know what to do."

"She should know, I mean she isn't called WISE woman for nothing," Kazuki commented.

Ashitaka looked sharply at him, "Don't be rude. Without her guidance you would be dead."

"I swear, that coconut wanted to marry me!"  
>"… you were possessed by a COCONUT. Isn't that disturbing or at least a little freaky to you?"<br>"No… she was a NICE coconut."

"It almost fell on your head and KILLED you." Ashitaka face palmed himself.

San looked at the bickering pair, one eyebrow raised. "Do you EVER stop arguing? Just bring me to this… wise woman."

The two young mean, who were glaring at each other, straightened up and nodded. "Come with me," Ashitaka said and led them to a house on a cliff face. "I don't know how the wolves will get up there though."

Ebony stared at him. "We'll just jump up. It's not that far."

Ashitaka shrugged. "Okay."

The motley group mounted/jumped the stairs and entered the small hut. In the corner of the building, a white-haired woman sat, hunched over a couple of small objects they couldn't see. She started to speak, her back still toward them. "Come in younglings and eager wolves."

Ashitaka and Kazuki bowed to her back and sat resting their hands on their crossed legs. They had left their shoes outside and were barefoot, the top of their feet resting on their knees.

She finally turned around revealing bloodshot eyes and a pale face. "Please, sit," She gestured at the wolves. "As you know," she said, staring at San intently. "Ashitaka returned to us when he heard the news that Kaya was dieing."

San visibly stiffened and her face hardened as she concealed her annoyance and anger.

Wise woman continued. "Kaya of course, is Ashitaka's only sister."

**Wolf girl's POV**

_His sister? Kaya was his SISTER?_ San concealed her conflicting emotions well, keeping her face-uncaring mask. _After all that fuss I made? I thought she was like, his girlfriend! Oops._ She refused to look at Ashitaka and looked straight ahead, staring at the old woman in front of her.

The woman looked at her, her mouth tilted in a half-smile and her eyes twinkling with held back laughter. _Foolish girl_ they seemed to say. _Couldn't you see with eyes unclouded? _

San looked away from her piercing eyes and instead focused on her soft white hide boots.

"Wolf gods I welcome you to this camp. I hope you will not take the offense of out attack on you to harshly.

Midnight Star exchanged glances with her sister and looked back at the bowed woman. "If you show us something worth while, we will still out anger."

The woman nodded with understanding. "I can't ask anymore of you. What shall we call you, great gods."

Ebony said, "My name is Ebony and my sister is Midnight Star. They are," she gestured at San and her brothers, pointing at them one at a time. The wolf girl is San, and her brother's names are Frost and Alpha." (**AN: The smaller one is Frost and the bigger one is Alpha. Very original, I know)**

The wise woman bowed. "Very well." They sat in silence, feeling very awkward as no one said anything.

Ebony started to speak, curious. "This… Kaya. "What's wrong with her?" Ashitaka and Kazuki visibly stiffened and exchanged quick glances.

The wise woman sighed, her age showing clearly on her face for the first time. "She is dying of a disease I have never seen before and the only cure is a mystical flower hidden in the woods, something we can't find."

The two black wolves looked at each other. "Out mother once spoke of this flower," they said hesitantly.

"You do? Where is it?" Ashitaka said eagerly.

The wolves looked at him sharply. "She said that it was important and it was equally important that we keep it from the wrong hands, even at the cost of our lives."

Ashitaka looked down and didn't say anything, waiting for them to continue.

"You have done nothing but attack us," Midnight Star said. "But somehow I have a feeling that we should trust you."

Alpha rolled his eyes but didn't comment.

"The flower is at—" Ebony's secret was interrupted as screams echoed throughout the camp, accompanied by the popping sound of gunshots.

**Another chappie done! I'm SO sorry it took me FOREVER to update! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! AHHHHHHH!**

**Anyways…**

**Read and review! (though I don't deserve it)**

**-Mysticbreeze327**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to shinshinjane, darkangels1112, Sothe52, InkWoven and Jinto22 for reviewing! I'm really sorry that this story is taking sooo longggg to update, it's just right now my other story (once upon a horse, dog, and a dragon I guess) is what I'm currently working on more because I'm not getting that much writers block as I am with this. . Ergh. Wait for it, wait for it! OMG I HAVE MORE THAN A 1000 HITS! AHHHHH! Anyways….**

**Shinshinjane: I feel stupid but what does ^U~ mean? Is it a face? Um…. And I'll try, if I don't keep getting writer's block. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Darkangels1112: your muwahahahahaha's are amusing. I do it all the time. :P I don't know what HETALIA is. *Don't kill me. I'm glad my stories make you excited, that's a good thing. Thanks for reviewing again! And again! And Again!**

**Sothe52: COOKIE! *nom nom nom. Thank you for the awesome cookie! I know and I'm sorry. :^( And yay! You've read my other story! Review review review! :P Joking, you can do whatever you want. The truth is that I usually can write the entire chapter in one sitting (I did that for the first 9 chapters) but I got writers block and was freaking out. And I like cliffies. It's fun to annoy people and make them wait. Oooo have you been a bad person and left people on cliffies? FOREVER? Yay! Grammar! My worst subject in school! **

**InkWoven: Haha, I was almost done with the chapter when you reviewed, so I had to add this. Yes the cliffie was just to show you how much I love you. :P Don't you hate writer's block! I HATE IT! See ya!**

**Jinto22: Hehe yes you know how much I like short chapters and cliffies! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer:  
>Ashitaka: You suck.<strong>

**Me; hey….**

**Ashitaka: You care more about your other story than this one!**

**Me; hehe NO!**

**San: *brandishes spear. Are you denying that?  
>Me; You bet I am!<strong>

**San: Annoying human.**

**Me: Takes out sword and magic bracelet. (who got that LOL) Bring it one Wolf Girl!**

**San: *Screams viciously**

**Me: *runs for life**

**San: Come back here!  
>Me: Moonshadow!<br>Moonshadow: She's so stupid…**

**Me: Just. Help.**

**Moonshadow: *Flies away.**

**Me: I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!**

**San: MUHAHAHAHA!  
>Me: I do not own Princess Mononoke, Miyazaki does! *everything disappears. Whew…<strong>

Screams filled the air as the gunshots continued, along with the clashing sound of metal on metal. The wise woman let out a raspy gasp, "It's as the gods foretold!"

"What's happening," Ashitaka said urgently. "What have you foretold!"

The woman's face was white and her hands shook wildly. (**AN: I just want to tell you at this point I must have felt light headed or something because I went, "Let's make her a robot!" :O ) **"The rule of the people is ending! An empire will fall apart and die!"

Ashitaka and Kazuki exchanged looks. Nodding simultaneously, they raced out of the hut and disappeared.

Ebony padded after them, her sister staring disapprovingly at her back. "Come back!" Midnight said sternly.

"What is it NOW," Ebony complained.

"This isn't battle, should we fight?"

San spoke up for the first time. "Ashitaka is our friend," she said, her knuckles white in result of her tight grip on her spear. "My brothers and I will fight."

Alpha and Frost growled in agreement. Alpha turned to San could go onto his back.

"I will fight too," Ebony exclaimed. "How about you sister?"  
>Midnight looked uncertain. "I'm not so sure, you know what humans are like…"<p>

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_Flashback_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Midnight Star and Ebony wrestled each other in their cave their mother watching over them fondly. Midnight squealed happily as Ebony pounced on her and waved her legs in her air. She had always been the less mature of the two even though she was the older one.

"Come on girls," Mina said. "Let's get something to eat!"

"Okay mother!" Midnight agreed happily. She and Ebony scrambled over each other to reach her first.

"Get off me!" Ebony cried, shoving Midnight over.

"Mother!" Midnight wailed. "She pushed me!"

Her mother laughed and lifted Ebony by the scruff of her neck. Separating the sisters she put herself in between them. "Ebony, Midnight, you must learn how to get along. Someday daddy and I might not be here, and all you'll have is each other."

Ebony and Midnight watched her with wide blue eyes. "You're kidding right," Ebony said timidly.

"No honey," Mina said tenderly, licking her on the top of her head. "Follow me now."

The cubs followed her obediently. Midnight stuck her tongue out of her mouth at her sister. _Loser_ she mouthed, earning a hidden shove from Ebony.

Half an hour later, the small family was sitting contently by the carcass of a deer, the cubs belly overextended and Mina growling appreciatively. Noticing the late time Mina shuffled the kids toward the den and curled around them, creating a warm and cozy nest. The pups sighed contently and snuggled next to each other, Ebony resting her head on her sister's shoulder and Midnight's paw on her back.

The soft thud of paws came from outside the den and a large black wolf entered, his gold eyes looking warmly at the pups and their mother.

"Father!" the wolf pups said simultaneously, scrambling out of the nest and tackling him.

"Get of me!" he protested weakly.

The girls giggled and hung on harder until with a shake, they fell with a thump to the floor.

"You touched the ground first, I win!"  
>"No you did!"<p>

"In your dreams little fang."

"Says the wolf with blunt claws."

"Whatever you say, lil fang, what ever you say."

"Gr…"

Mina padded up to her mate and touched noses with him warmly. "So what did you find out Speed?" she asked, using the nickname she always used for him.

He looked at her with troubled eyes. Looking at the pups, he made sure they were too busy fighting each other to overhear. "The humans are to close for comfort, I think it's time we moved out."

Mina gasped. "So they have started to creep into the Enchanted Forest?"

Speed sighed. "It's worse, they started doing that long ago, but we were to trusty. The time of worship of the old gods is finished, when they see us, all they will think is, "look a wolf. We must kill it!""

Mina stroked his flank with her tail comfortingly. "So what should we do?"

"Don't tell the Midnight Star and Ebony why we're leaving, just tell them we're going on an adventure. This den is unsafe. The humans have come close to 3 miles from it already." Her mate answered.

"Why wander this far?" Mina asked curiously.

"They're following the tracks of that fool Nago." Speed said angrily. "That stupid boar has no sense. He hasn't even attempted to cover his tracks. It's as if he's leading them right to us!"

Mina's gasp was louder this time. "You don't think he really is?"

"He might be. The question is, why?"

"You're right, we must move first thing tomorrow." Mina looked at the playing pups worriedly. "Do you think that they're big enough?"

"Yes," Speed growled. "They're nearly 6 feet long. They should be able to take care of themselves."

"I hope so." The two parents went back to their pups, plastering smiles on their faces.

"What were you and daddy talking about?" Midnight asked curiously.

"Probably about how stupid you are," Ebony teased.

"Hey!" The kits scuffled again for perhaps the millionth time as their parents looked on. Finally they turned their attention back to the annoyed wolves. "Can we play a game?" Midnight asked sweetly.

Normally Mina would say no but due to the current situation, she agreed. The family of four chased each other around the cave happy squeals echoing on the walls, not knowing it was the last time that they would ever be together.

_**The next morning….**_

Mina woke up the pups early the next morning as dawn mist rolled down from the hills. Faint light streamed down from the heavens as they quickly ate the leftover deer. Then, they crept out of the den, their black fur blending in with their surroundings and started down the mountain face.

"Why are we moving," Ebony whined. For once, her sister agreed with her, muttering, "We don't need to move. Out cave was fine."  
>Their parents said nothing as they sniffed the air checking for any smell of human. Before long hours had passed but the mist still remained, an ill omen in the mind of Mina.<p>

Suddenly, Speed stopped, the hair on his back raised. "Do you smell that?" he whispered to Mina.

She smelled the air and looked back at him, a frantic look in her eyes. "Human and—blood. Boar's blood."

Speed narrowed his eyes. "It's as if they're using it to conceal their scent, but that can't be. Humans are to stupid."

Rustling could be heard from all around them. Figures started to creep from the underbrush, their hidden eyes looking at their prey. "What's going on?" Midnight asked timidly. "What's happening!"

"Shhh," Mina said comfortingly. "It'll be all right."

The humans crept forward, their deadly weapons pointing at the wolves hearts. Swords stuck out from belts, arrows could be seen glinting in their quivers, and spears dipped in blood shined dully in the mist.

Speed growled menacingly. "Stay back humans. If you attack, you doom yourselves."

The human in the front laughed, the creepy sound echoing weirdly. "And why do you think you would win?" he asked.

Mina stuck by her mate's side. "What have we ever done to you?" she asked quietly.

"The human paused. "You are a wolf. I am a human. It is what we do." Raising his sword he cried, "Men! ATTACK!"

It was as if time slowed down. The pups cowered low to the floor, terrified for their lives. Speed lunged knocking the leader down and then leaped on to the archers, the most dangerous of the group.

Mina raced to Midnight and Ebony's side. "Girls you must run!" she cried frantically. "Get as far away as you can! Daddy and I will join you! Go! Go! Go!" She whacked them with her paw, causing them to roll several feet. "GO! GO! GO!" Mina cried to her pups. Then she disappeared into the fray, frantic on causing a distraction so her pups could escape.

Midnight and Ebony ran as fast as their paws could carry them. Hurling themselves into the inside of a hollow tree they settled down to wait, eyes searching the forest for any sign of their father and mother. Hours passed with no sign of them.

"Do you want to play a game?" Ebony said cautiously.

"NO!" Midnight snapped. "This is no time to play!"

"Okay," Ebony said timidly, shrinking away from her sister's harsh tone. Rain began to fall as they waited, dampening their fur.

"Let's go," Midnight said harshly.

"Where are we going?" Ebony asked, though she knew the answer already.

"To find mother and father." The two backtracked their steps following their faint scent back to the clearing. When they reached there, both were speechless. Blood and bodies were everywhere and broken weapons littered the floor. The pups stepped through the wreckage the harsh wind echoing ominously.

"Mother! Father!" Ebony gasped racing forward to two large black bodies in the center of the clearing. Midnight followed her as well and the two buried their noses in the cold fur.

Mina looked terrible. Blood poured from a terrible gash in her shoulder and neck and her eyes looked dull and senseless. Their father was motionless, his last growl still on his face.

Ebony started to wail shrilly. Even the heavens seemed to be crying as the rain poured down harder than ever.

Suddenly, Mina stirred. Raising her head slightly, she looked at her two pups. "Midnight, Ebony," she rasped. "Listen to me. I am, I am—" she winced in pain. "I am so proud of you my brave little stars. You must get as far away from here as possible. You must go to the land of the Emishi. They are the only ones who truly treat us like gods." Her eyes started to dim. "I love you so much," she whispered, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "We loved you so much." Resting her head on the ground she closed her eyes and with one last breath, past into the afterlife.

Ebony raised her head and howled mournfully.

Midnight sat still, watching. "You evil humans," she muttered angrily to herself. "You will all die, one by one, if I have to kill you myself!" Raising her head up to the sky she howled with her sister, a howl full of hatred for the human race.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_End Flashback_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ebony looked sadly at her sister. "Mother and Father's death weren't the Emishi people's fault." She licked her shoulder comfortingly. "Mother would have wanted us to help them."

Nodding, Midnight Star lifted her head up regally and howled, her sister joining her. "Let's go!"

**Well that was a nice long chapter. I hope you appreciate it. READ AND REVIEW!  
>-Mysticbreeze327<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Hehehe**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again! I'm sorry it took so long. :^( I find this story surprisingly hard to write. Thanks to all readers and those who put this story on alert! Special thanks to Sothe52, jinto22, and InkWoven for reviewing! I saw Harry Potter and it was so sad with all the deaths. Especially Lupin and Tonks.**

**Sothe52: Mmm cookie dough. It was good. :^) Well you have reviewed it now! Ha! I have two grammar pushers in my stories, you and InkWoven. You two should get together and have a grammar geek fest. (jk jk jk) And yes, I'm evil so I left you on the same cliffie as before. MUAHAHAHA! I hope your throats okay from screaming though. **

**Jinto22: The chappie starts when the bold ends. AKA after the disclaimer. Thanks for reviewing!**

**InkWoven: Everyone likes a good backstory. It was supposed to be very depressing. I hope it made people feel sympathetic about them. Great I'm not the only weird person who thinks that wise woman is robo. YAY! This update was slooow though… sorry.**

**Disclaimer:  
>Mina: Where am I?<strong>

**Dumbledore: You are, my dear, in this random white room where I talk to everyone who dies.**

**Mina: I died a longgggggg time ago….**

**Dumbledore: Well then…. It's not my fault that you live in a different world than I do!  
>Mina: *sigh. What am I doing here?<strong>

**Dumbledore: You are here because—**

**Harry: DUMBLEDORE!**

**Mina: o.o**

**Dumbledore: Harry, you wonderful, wonderful boy.**

**Mina: O.o**

**Dumbledore: *hugs Harry**

**Mina: O.O**

**Harry: What is that?**

**Dumbledore: *casts spell. That Harry, is a bench.**

**Mina: (thoughts) I'M A FREAKING BENCH!  
>Dumbledore: *sits down with Harry<strong>

**Mina: Awkward….**

***Harry leaves**

***Dumbledore changes Mina back to wolf form**

**Dumbledore: Anyways…**

**Mina: You suck.**

**Dumbledore: What I wanted to say is that I know you miss your two pups and all but there is no way to go back.**

**Mina: I DIED YEARS AGO! **

**Dumbledore: Oh yea…**

**Mina: *pounces**

**Dumbledore: I'M GOING TO DIE! HELP ME! *squeals like a girl**

**Me: Magic barrier swishy thing!  
>Mina: *Bounces of the barrier<strong>

**Me: *sigh. Losers. Mysticbreeze327 doesn't own Princess Mononoke. ARE YOU HAPPY LAWYERS! **

**Lawyer: No**

**Me: Studio Ghibli owns it.**

**Lawyer: Ok, your good.**

**Me: FINALLY!**

Ashitaka and Kazuki left the wise woman and the wolves and picked up their weapons outside. Looking down the hill, their eyes met a horrifying scene. All around them Emishi warriors were fighting bulky men on horseback whose black armor glittered in the sunlight. The Emishi were fighting fairly well, holding their ground against the fierce attackers. The women and children were out of sight and there were several archers on the rooftops, their sharp arrows finding their way into chinks of the enemy's armor. "Asano," Ashitaka hissed, clenching his sword tightly in his grip.

Kazuki narrowed his eyes. "What do you propose we do?" he asked.

Ashitaka half-smiled. "What we always do." He lifted his fingers to his lips and let out a shrill whistle. Kazuki followed his example. Yakul quickly appeared but to Kazuki's surprise, Tsuki did not.

"That's weird," Kazuki muttered. "This complicates things."

"Cmon!" Ashitaka cried from atop Yakul, gesturing to the rest of Yakul's back.

Kazuki jumped onto Yakul's back behind Ashitka, earning a snort of annoyance from Yakul. "Let's go!"

Ashitaka spurred Yakul forward and the elk leaped violently. Reaching the battle, Kazuki slipped off. Giving a fierce war cry, he leaped into the fray, sword drawn. He soon disappeared from Ashitaka's sight although he thought he could hear faint yelling in a voice alarmingly like his friend's. Ashitaka chose instead to use his bow, shooting at enemies as he dodged around them on Yakul's back. Suddenly, loud screams of terror could be heard from the corner of the village. Whipping his head around, Ashitaka was astonished to hear loud growling and see 4 large creatures crash down on the samurai, one with a small figure on its back. The wolves had joined the fight! Even Midnight Star and Ebony were fighting along the two white wolf brothers. There was a chance they might win. Grinning, Ashitaka fought with even more ferociously then before. His mind soon left him and he was in full battle mode so when a person tapped him on the shoulder (he was on the ground) he almost sliced them in half.

"Eek!" Tisha screamed, escaping his blade by an inch. "What was that for!"

Ashitaka shook his head, getting back to normal. "Sorry about that. What do you want?"

"Stupid fishbrain," Tisha muttered, giving him an angry look. "Have you seen Kazuki?"

Ashitaka contemplated her question. "Well I did see him screaming his head off and running into the battle earlier."

Tisha rolled her eyes and nimbly dodged an arrow. "I mean RECENTLY."

"Well then no." Ashitaka sliced at a passing warrior, his blade cutting through the armor.

"Ugh," Tisha groaned.

"Why do you need him?" Ashitaka asked curiously.

"Well… it's Tsuki," Tisha said uncertainly.

"What's wrong with her?" Ashitaka asked, concerned. Yakul, who was nearby, also turned his head and looked at Tisha with large intelligent eyes.

"She was wounded and I think she needs Kazuki to calm down."

"Oh I see…" Ashitaka mounted Yakul and stretched his hand out to his female friend. "Climb aboard the Yakul train!"

"What is a train?"

"I have no idea, it just sounded cool."

"Oh…"

Yakul dodged the fighting pairs and headed toward the stables with the guidance of his riders. About halfway there Ashitaka noticed Kazuki desperately hitting a soldier on the head with an iron pan. His sword lay too far for him to easily reach and he had obviously taken up the pan as a last resort. Or so Ashitaka hoped. Kazuki knocked the soldier out with one well placed blow and let out a fierce war cry. Ashitaka rolled his eyes at the silly words he had created the cry from and plucked him onto Yakul's back. Yakul nearly buckled under the weight of three people but went bravely on. They finally reached the stables and Yakul collapsed, exhausted. The three raced into the stables (with Yakul limping behind) and hurried over to Tsuki's stall. She lay on the damp straw, a small but deep wound on her shoulder.

Ashitaka was silent, the situation was too sad for him to joke about. Kazuki immediately raced to the elk's side and stroked her neck murmuring calming sentences. Tsuki closed her eyes and her breathing slowed down. Tisha gave a relieved sigh. "She'll be okay," she breathed.

Ashitaka muffled a surprised yelp when a hand touched his shoulder. "Not again!" he groaned. He turned around. "Oh. Hey San," he said nervously. "I just wanted to say-,"

A group of samurai appeared at the stable. The sound of swords sliding out of their scabbards made an ominous sound.

Tisha bravely took out her dagger as the other 3 drew their customary weapons. The samurai surged forward and attacked, causing the Emishi and the wolf to fall back. Suddenly one warrior approached Tsuki's stall, long sword drawn. "And we meet again," he laughed. "This time I'll finish you!"

"No!" Kazuki said, lunging forward. Yakul beat him to the stall and rammed into the warrior. Using his large horns and sharp hooves he protected his mate but unfortunately he did not spot the samurai sneaking up behind him. The samurai plunged his sword hilt deep into Yakul's neck and took it out, blood dripping down its lengths. The great elk crashed down to the ground as if in slow motion, blood spurting from his hideous wound as he fell.

"Yakul!" Ashitaka cried, his voice full of anguish for his friend. Tsuki cried as well as she stuck her head out, whinnying high pitched for her mate. Ashitaka ran for his friend, striking down samurai from his path. He was to late. Yakul was dead.

**I HATE MYSELF. I just killed my favorite character. But what must be done must be done. Sigh. Sometimes great characters have to die. Like Lupin and Tonks and Fred. The list goes on and on…**

**Anyways…**

**Review and tell me what you thought!**

**Again, sorry about the super long break. And the shortness.**

**-Mysticbreeze327**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Thanks to all the people who have stuck by me for so long! Special thanks to sin be thy game, Sothe52, InkWoven, jinto22, Alex274, Vampireluver100, and darkangels1112 for reviewing! And for all the haters, Yakul's death was necessary to the plot line and all will be happy in the end.**

**Sin be thy game: *sigh. I'm sad as well. Yakul was my favorite character so oh well.**

**Sothe52: IKR! I couldn't believe she killed Hedwig! I mean what did Hedwig ever to JKR except make her rich. Yay! No grammar Nazi! And yummy, chocolate chips!**

**InkWoven: Hey, I am NOT a mean elk-thingy killer! I only was a mean elk-thingy killer once! Oh wait… Maybe your right. Uhh…. And as you can see by my lovely HakuxChihiro scenes where she either yells at him or slaps him I am the best romance writer EVER.**

**Jinto22: Oh Ashitaka will find a way to get around, ON A DRAGON! Jk jk…. Or am I? MUHAHAHA!**

**Alex274: Yes I saw Harry Potter and it was incredibly sad. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Vampireluver100: Oh sorry…. And yes unfortunately Lupin dies. Sad face.**

**Darkangels112: By now I'm tired with all the NOOOO YAKUL! But yours is different because you misspelled "no." And yes he never got to see his kid. And actually Yakul ate one of my cookies so that's why.**

**Disclaimer:  
>I do not own Princess Mononoke, Studio Ghibli does.<strong>

****

Everything was a blur after that. To Ashitaka, all he could think was 'yakul, yakul, yakul.' All his friends could think was 'poor Ashitaka.' Every single samurai Ashitaka fell under his lethal sword, sometimes silently and other times screaming as they died. When all the samurai were finally dead, he stood in place, his sword hanging loosely by his side.

Kazuki gently took the sword from his cousin's grip and waved his hand in front of his face. "Cmon buddy. Come back to me."

Ashitaka blinked slowly and looked at Kazuki. "What?" he asked, as if in a daze.

Taking Ashitaka by the arm, Kazuki led him to the prince's house and sat him down on the bed. "You should sleep," he said helpfully.

Ashitaka just sat on the bed, as stiff as a iron rod, his eyes again looking blankly ahead.

Using his pointer finger, Kazuki pushed the dazed prince into his bed and drew the covers around him. "No matter how gross it is that your going to bed in your dirty clothes, you need to rest."

Ashitaka gave no answer, but turned his head and closed his eyes.

Tiptoeing out of the house, Kazuki went back to the others. "I dragged him into bed," He said.

"Thanks Mother Kazuki," Tisha teased half heartedly. None of them were in the mood for humor at that moment.

"So did you, you know." Kazuki said.

Tisha bowed her head. "We did." Stepping back, she revealed the body of Yakul. "San and the wolves retrieved him."

Stepping toward the great elk Kazuki was startled to see that all the blood was gone from the body and the wound was clean.

"I took the liberty of cleaning him up." Tisha said.

"I see."

But even more surprising was instead of looking fearful, there seemed to be a look of peace in Yakul's eyes, as if he felt that his destiny had been fulfilled. Kazuki gently stroked the elk's neck and murmered, "You will be greatly missed Yakul. May you be happy in Elk Heaven." Stepping back he stood and bowed his head in respect. If any other non Emishi had seen this, he would have been startled or amused, but to the Emishi, their animals were as important as the people themselves, and deserved equal respect. "Where should we bury him?"

Tisha shrugged. "Where all the rest are buried I guess."

A voice from behind them interrupted their conversation. "I know a perfect place."

The group spun around and were startled to see Ashitaka standing there.

"Good job at putting him to bed Mother Kazuki," Tisha said sarcastically.

"Where Ashitaka?" San said, surprisingly gentle.

"There's this place we always went together," Ashitaka responded, sounding a little choked up. "There is where he should be buried."

"As you wish." Tisha said.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TIME PASSES~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Ashitaka scooped the last bit of dirt onto the grave, his brow wet with sweat. He had done the job alone, as the others had watched and, after a time, left. He was the only one there. The spot he had chosen to bury Yakul was undoubtedly beautiful and he was glad this was where Yakul would lie for the rest of eternity. The grave was under a flowering cherry blossom tree grove and a small waterfall that fell, churning, into a small pool. The cherry trees were flowering and some of the beautiful flowers had fallen on the freshly dug grave, their gentle beauty relaxing the pain in Ashitaka's heart a little. As a child, Yakul and he had often come to this spot together when he wanted some quiet time, away from his duties as the last prince of the Emishi. Those had been the best days of his life and he would never forget them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*_Flashback_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The ten year old Ashitaka rode through the forest, occasionally sneaking glances behind him to make sure no once was following him. Many a time, his annoying just turned 7 year old sister followed him everywhere and sometimes his cousin and best friend Kazuki did as well, even when he told him not to. Reassured, he rode on confidently, even when the elk jumped from boulder to boulder to the secret entrance of his place. He had put complete faith in his lifelong friend from the beginning. Reaching the cherry tree grove, Ashitaka settled onto a boulder by the waterfall in the sun and lay down, basking in its warmth. Sometimes he swam, other times he climbed trees, but today he felt like reading his scroll. Taking out the piece of paper he unrolled it and started reading the exciting adventure of Ali Baba and the 40 Thieves.

After about an hour, Yakul, who had been grazing peacefully at the side of the waterfall, grew bored with his grazing and decided to have some fun. Leaping into the pool, he created a large splash that drenched Ashitaka along with his reading scroll. Then, with an excited whinny, Yakul took Ashitaka by the scruff of his tunic and dragged him in.

"Yakul!" Ashitaka screeched. "What was that for!" A mischievous grin flashed on his face and giving out his most furious war cry he leaped at the elk.

Yakul easily dodged and the two began a game of tag. This continued for about 30 minutes until both young creatures became tired and lay in the sun by the pool.

Ashitaka rested his head on Yakul's body and closed his eyes. He felt like this day could last forever.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Ashitaka touched the weather worn stone with his hand and resisted the urge to tear up. The sun had gone down and the stars were starting to come out. _I miss you Yakul. Why did you leave?_

Suddenly a flash of light appeared as a shooting star streaked across the sky.

Ashitaka smiled. _Thank you. I will never forget you my old friend._

**And end chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in like 1 ½ months but I had writers block! MEh. REVIEW!**

**-Mysticbreeze327**


End file.
